


This Taako Ain't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

by Gaynin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: When Kravitz finds Taako already has company he decides to tease the shit out of himGood ol' fashion Taako is Angus' new dad fic cept Kravitz is fake jealous(Rated for language; ya know cuz Taako)





	This Taako Ain't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

Kravits steps through the rift into Taako’s room to be greeted by possibly the most adorable sight he’s ever seen in his all his countless years of existence. 

His boyfriend lounging in pajamas on his luxuriously plush loveseat as a mass of curls with a very sweet face sleeps soundly in a nest of blankets on his lap. The very sweet face of one Angus Mcdonald. 

In one arm the wizard holds a book that reads “Caleb Cleveland” on the cover. His other arm laying across the blanketed child in what could be called a protective manner, though Kravitz wouldn't dare. 

Taako’s eyes bulge upon seeing him and- ohmygod is he wearing reading glasses? 

The first thing Taako does is remove said reading glasses.

Kravits smirks, he can't help it “Well I can see you have a previous engagement.” he teases. 

Taako’s glares and puts a finger to his lips. 

Kravitz is careful to keep his laughter hushed and whispers “Should I be jealous?”

Taako’s jaw moves to the side as he narrows his eyes and lowers his ears. 

“I must say I wasn't expecting to be left for a younger man, you said our age difference didn't bother you.”

Taako wordless chucks the book at him, and then catches it with his magic before it can hit the ground. 

Kravits snickers softly and steps closer, catching the book were it floats, getting within dangerous range of the anger elf he's taunting. 

They look towards the boy again, checking. 

“He is quite cute though I'll admit.” he looks back at Taako’s now judgemental expression suddenly hearing his voice loud and clear in his head

_"Are ya done chucklefuck?’’_

Kravitz shakes his head smiling “Fatherhood looks good on you.” he whispers before taking Taako’s lips in his. 

_"Everything looks good on me.”_ Taako telepathically says as they kiss almost getting him bitten on the lip. 

Kravits steps back and whispers “True. Okay I'll leave you to your new one and only, you have my blessing.”

_" gross.”_

Kravitz chuckles and hears _“I'm free tomorrow night though you beautiful creature of the night ;)”_ before passing back through dimensions. 

Then he wonders how he heard a winky face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
